Jersey Shore Season 1
by kcstacielynn
Summary: This is a Vinny and OC love story. For season 1, It'll be about friendship. So no romance this season.All about how OC goes into the shore house and ect.
1. Adriana

Jersey Shore Season 1-Vinny/OC love story

Author`s Note:Ok,I`m starting to make a Vinny/OC love story. Hope you like 1 will be based on Friendship. So no romance between the two in season 1. It`ll get better as the episodes/chapters go on and also the seasons.

* * *

OC Name-Adriana 'Rinna' (Ree-na)

Age-21

Quote for opening- Yeah!

* * *

Chapter 1-Adriana

**(To Philadephia)**

Rinna is packing her things. "Woo hoo I`m going to the shore!" Rinna says happily as her mom comes and hugs her. "I hope you have fun" Rinna`s mom says. "I will. and i`ll try to stay out of trouble" Rinna says smiling as rinna`s mom laughs and grins. "Alright Kiddo, You got everything? Rinna`s dad asked as rinna puts her stuff in her car. "Yup, i`m fine. alright, i`m off. love you!" Rinna says as she kisses and hugs them goodbye

Rinna (Hey! I`m Rinna! I`m sorta naturally tanned so I don`t really go to the tanning salon. It`s my natural skin color. I`m all natural, I don`t wear fake hair and have fake boobs. I`m very nice and I love meeting new people. I don`t judge no one but I do know how to fight. I love wearing jeans. Skinny jeans, all types of jeans. I rarely wear shorts or skirts but I do wear them sometimes and also dresses too. Alright let`s go to the shore!)

Rinna gets in her car and drives.

**(Later)**

Rinna is still in her car driving. "Man I cannot wait to be there. I know it`s gonna be awesome" Rinna says happily.

**(Later)**

Rinna arrives at the house and gets out her car. "This house is so cool!" Rinna says as she grabs her things and goes inside.

* * *

**(To the gang who are in the house who are Pauly, Mike, Sammi and Vinny)**

Rinna comes inside. "Hi!" Rinna says grinning as the gang look at her and grins. "Hey/Hi/What's up girl?" The gang says. "I`m Adriana but my nickname is Rinna" Rinna says as she hugs Sammi. "Hey, I`m Sammi" Sammi says as Rinna smiles. "I love your outfit." Rinna says. Sammi grins. "Thanks!"

Mike (So we see Rinna, she is a very beautiful girl. I don`t think she is a girl you can just take home from a club though. She`s one of them true loyal girlfriends. I won`t smush her because of that. But you think she`ll be cool as a wingman. She knows how to hang with the girls and guys. That`s a girl who is a friend for you)

"What`s up girl? I`m Mike the situation" Mike says as he hugs her and she hugs back. "Hey! nice to meet ya too dude." Rinna says smiling. Pauly grins and hugs Rinna. "Hey I`m Pauly D." Pauly said. "DJ Pauly D? I think I saw you DJing one night when I was at the club in Florida." Rinna says. "Really? That`s whats up!" Pauly says happily. "Yeah, you`re really good. You should totally become a professonal" Rinna says. "Thanks!" Pauly says grinning

Pauly (Rinna, right off the bat she`s like a guy`s best friend. She`s not too girly but not too guyish like. She just knows how to hang with the guys and girls. She`s really sweet. She`s already like a little sister to me)

"Hey, I`m vinny." Vinny says as he hugs her and kisses her cheek as she hugs back. "Rinna. Nice to meet you" Rinna says smiling.

Vinny (Rinna? She`s really cool. I like her, when we met, we just clicked and we`re best friends already)

"Um, is there any more rooms?" Rinna asked. "Yeah, I`ll help you with your bags." Vinny says as he grabs her bags. "Thanks" Rinna says.

Rinna (Everyone is really nice and cool. I think this`ll be a good summer)

Rinna goes to the bathroom with the 3 beds downstairs. Later on JWOWW comes in. "Hey, I`m Rinna" Rinna says as Jenni smiles. "Hey I`m JWOWW but you can call me Jenni" Jenni says. "Cool, that sounds really original." Rinna says as Jenni grins. "Thanks hun." Jenni says

Rinna (So when Snooki and Ronnie came, we all went to the kitchen to have some drinks. It was pretty cool)

"This drink is awesome!" Rinna says as Ronnie nods. "Hey Vinny, I think you`re the smallest" Rinna says grinning as everyone snickers. "Wait I`m the small-Great I`m the smallest one here-F*ck!" Vinny says as everyone laughs.

**(Later Angelina comes in with a garbage bag)**

Pauly (So Angelina comes in with a garbage bag and i thought that was kinda getto.)

**(Later Danny the boss comes)**

Rinna (So moments after Angelina came, we were all chatting and getting to know each other but then Danny who is our boss came to visit to tell us the drill and stuff. So after that was done, we all went to take some shots and hang out)

**(In the kitchen)**

Snooki kept drinking alot of shots.

Pauly (Snooki is having a good ol time)

Vinny (She just met us and she`s acting crazy already)

Everyone goes upstairs and go to the hottub but Angelina,Sammi and Snooki. Vinny and Rinna were sitting together. "So what do you look forward to in Jersey?" Vinny asked. "Me? I actually can`t wait to go to the club and fist pump" Rinna says grinning. "Oh cool, you fist pump too? We should have a battle" Vinny says grinning as Rinna grins. "Oh yeah! That`ll be awesome" Rinna says happily. "Yah leave the fist pumping to Vinny and Rinna." Mike says as everyone laughs.

But then they see Snooki walk up to them and she takes her clothes off and gets in the hottub.

Vinny (Nicole is wearing a thong and is in the hot tub right now acting nuts. What is she thinking?)

Rinna (Well, you don`t see that everyday. But uh, at least she`s having fun right?)

"I want a lap dance from you pauly" Snooki says drunkly as she throws her self on pauly as everyone laughs.

Angelina (How do you go in a hottub in a f*cking thong and a bra? So not classy...)

Vinny (I`m thinking, is this girl serious right now? Are you crazy?)

Pauly (That was a turn off for me and plus she wanted a lap dance from me at one point.)

* * *

**(Later on at night, the gang but Snooki who is passed out, go on the boardwalk)**

"Ooh! Who wants to play basketball with me?" Rinna asked. "I`ll play" Vinny says grining and they start shooting hoops and Rinna wins as the gang are impressed. Vinny and Rinna laugh. "Man your good" Vinny says having an arm around Rinna playfully as she laughs

Jenni (Rinna and Vinny are like brother and sister. They just click)

"I always loved gym, so I always used to do all these sports" Rinna says as the gang nods. "It shows" Vinny says smiling as Rinna nods.

**(Next day)**

Rinna (So today is that day we go to Shore Store so we can get the times we gotta work and ect, but Snooki is in the bathroom puking. I want to wait for her but we all really need to go for the first day. So me and the gang left)

**(To Shore Store)**

"So you guys came." Danny said happily and looks around. "Wait, are we missing someone?" Danny asked. "Snooki, she was puking in the bathroom" Jenni says as Danny sighs. "On the first day though?" Danny asked.

**(Back to the house)**

Everyone comes back. "Why is everyone acting so weird towards me?" Snooki asked. "I don`t have a problem with you" Rinna says truthfully as Snooki nods and turns to Sammi. "I thought you were puking your brains out and I don`t want your pukey breath on me" Sammi says bluntly.

Rinna (That`s a little bit attitude like don`t ya think? Give her a break. Eeveryone makes mistakes. I feel bad for Snooki. I think everyone should give her another chance. So I decided to talk to her)

**(To Snooki`s room)**

"Hey Snooki. Look, maybe if you just talk to everyone about last night and then everyone would want to bring you in." Rinna says as Snooki nods. "Thanks Rinna" Snooki says as they hug

Snooki (Rinna is a true friend. She really is sweet and helpful. I love the girl)

* * *

**(At Dinner Table)**

"Look, everyone, I just want to say I`m sorry for what I`ve done last night and acting crazy" Snooki began as Sammi starts to nod. "Thank you, I respect that." Sammi says as everyone nods and smiles at Snooki and Jenni hugs her as Snooki smiles and laughs.

**(Later at night)**

Jenni Snooki and Rinna are downstairs in their bedroom but Angelina comes. "They keep bringing back these 20 year old bitches and these dirty hoes. We need to confront them" Angelina says as the girls walk into the living room. "Don`t disrespect the girls. We don`t bring dirty guys back here, so why should you?" Jenni asked

Vinny(This is the jersey shore. What do you expect us to do?)

Jenni (How are you gonna be 29 years old and hang with 20 year olds in a hottub Pauly? Ugh! Yuck!)

The girls go to the living room and sit but they see the 3 girls (Two blonds and 1 Brown haired girl) going inside the house. "Wrong idea" Jenni says. "Uup" Rinna says. "Close the door" Angelina says. "Thank you!" Sammi says. "Bitches!" The girls say as they slam the door. "Oh! No!" Rinna says as the door slams and Angelina stands up and runs out side. "Don`t f*cking slam doors in this house!" Angelina yells and then she slams the door shut.

Rinna (I mean, come on. That's the proof right there. No need for no BS. I don`t mind that the guys bring girls home but choose them wisely please. Moments later the guys go in the living room and Angelina starts yelling at Ron and the guys about bring home the girls. I don`t blame her because I understand what she`s saying. But they're guys, they gotta get it in.)

"Um hello? Are you f*cking stupid? They`re taking their clothes off in the hottub are you dumb" Angelina yells. "Oh boy..." Rinna says as she stands up and leaves and walks into her room and sees Snooki packing. "Snooki what are you doing?!" Rinna asks. "I`m leaving..." Snooki says. "What? Why?" Rinna asked confused. "You guys hate me." Snooki says. "No we don`t. We don`t want you to leave. Is this about us yelling a few minutes ago? That's cause of the guys bringing these trashy girls back into the house and in the hottub, it wasn`t about you" Rinna informs. "Really?" Snooki asked. "Yup! Come on don`t leave alright?" Rinna asked smiling as Snooki nods. "Alright" Snooki says as she hugs her.


	2. I'll Cover Your Shift

Jersey Shore love story vinny

Chapter 2-I`ll Cover Your Shift

Rinna (So everyone starts to get ready to go to karma. I can`t wait)

The girls get ready as Rinna wears her skinny jeans and a nice top. "Alright!" Rinna says grinning

**(At Karma)**

Jenni and Pauly dance and grind together. Rinna and Vinny dance together and then later on they sit down and they see Angelina all over a guy. Rinna snickers. "Oh my gosh, look at Angelina, look at Angelina" Rinna says as Vinny looks at Angelina and laughs with Rinna.

"Isn`t she suppose to be already dating someone?" Rinna asked. "I think so. Well she got caught." Vinny says as Rinna nods.

**(Next Morning)**

Rinna (So I`m in the kitchen and then Angelina starts to deny that she was hanging out with a guy. Like good grief. You got caught. Woman up)

"We both saw you dancing with a guy Angelina." Rinna says. "I must of been drunk then" Angelina says.

**(Later in the bathroom)**

"Aw man, I think I got pink eye." Vinny says. "Pink eye? Really?" Ronnie asked. "You need to go to the doctor?" Rinna asked. "I gotta. But I need someone to take my shift." Vinny says. They walk to the living room. "Hey I need someone to take my shift today so I can go to the doctor because I have pink eye." Vinny says.

"What`s the shift?" Mike asked. "3-9" Vinny says. "That's a horrible shift." Mike says. "We should ask angelina" Jenni says. Angelina and Sam come back.

Rinna (So Vinny explains to everyone that he needs someone to cover his shift for him but angelina is making excuses.)

"What are you doing from 6-9?" Vinny asked. "Because I wanna get ready" Angelina says

Vinny (We go out at 11:30 at night. What time do you start getting ready to go to a club?)

"I`ll go take over your shift" Rinna says smiling as Vinny sighs out of relief. "If I didn`t have pink eye I would hug you to death. Thank you Rinna. Really." Vinny says gratefully as she smiles and nods.

Angelina (I don`t get how Rinna is so nice but she`s better at doing work than me. I mean, I really don`t feel like working for no 6 hours...)

Jenni (I love Rinna. She just wants no conflicts and just wants to help everyone out)

**(Later at night, Rinna comes home from the shift)**

Rinna walks to her room to start getting ready but then Vinny comes and hugs her. "Thank you for taking the shift" Vinny says as Rinna turns and grins. "No problem, really. How's the eye?" Rinna asked. "It`s much better" Vinny says as Rinna nods and smiles.

* * *

**(To the club at Bamboo)**

Rinna (So I was hanging out with Mike, Pauly, and Vinny but then Mike sees Sam kissing Ron. Oh boy.)

"Wait he`s seriously going over there?" Rinna asked Vinny as Ronnie came over.

**(To Mike)**

"I saw you with Ronnie" Mike says and then gets in her face. "How are you gonna hook up with somebody in the house right in front of me like that?" Mike asked

**(To Rinna)**

Rinna (I decided to leave the club and go home and i see jenni eatting ham and drinking water.)

"Hey" Rinna says. Jenni looks up and smiles. "Rough night?" Rinna asked. "Yah, I made out with Pauly and I just didn`t want to cheat on my boyfriend." Jenni says as Rinna nods.


	3. Why Make Excuses Angelina?

Jersey Shore Season 1

Chapter 3-Why Make Excuses Angelina?

**(Next Morning)**

Rinna wakes up and walks to the kitchen. "Morning peeps!" Rinna says happily as everyone greets her. Jenni and Rinna go into the Bedroom but then Ronnie comes.

Ronnie (Jenni and Rinna are my go to girls about my situations.)

"Hey Ron, what`s up?" Rinna asked. "It`s just Mike. He just wants to break me and Sam up. He just needs to back off. I mean do I have to beat it for you to make you back off?" Ron asked as Jenni and Rinna laugh.

**(Later at night)**

Rinna (We are going to Headliner tonight!)

Vinny gets dressed up for headliner. "Nice" Rinna says as Vinny grins but then looks wide eyed. "Holy Sh*t Rinna!" Vinny says. "What?!" Rinna asked alert. "Your wearing a dress!" Vinny says as Rinna laughs. "Rinna`s showing her legs!?" Snooki asked running to where Rinna and Vinny were and she looks at Rinna`s outfit. "Oh my god! Rinna`s wearing a dress!" Snooki yells as she runs around the house to tell everyone as Rinna laughs.

**(Next Morning) **

Rinna wakes up and eats at the table as the guys were in the kitchen. And the gang was talking about Angelina`s boyfriend. "The kid`s a douche bag" Ronnie says. Jenni walks to Rinna. "He`s getting a divorce." Jenni says as Rinna was shocked. "Are you kidding?" Rinna asked. "He`s no good" Jenni says.

Rinna (When Jenni told me that Angelina was with this married guy I was like Angelina, you gotta get rid of this kid. He is no good.)

The guys sit at the table and so does Sammi and Rinna and everyone eat breakfast. "I think she`s a drama queen and wants attention" Mike says. "Who got work?" Pauly asked. "Vinny,Rinna, and Angelina" Mike says.

Pauly (So it`s time for their shift, Rinna and Vinny go to work but Angelina is still at home)

**(At Shore Store)**

Vinny and Rinna walk in. "Ready to work?" Samson who is the manager asks. "Yup. Let`s do this!" Rinna says grining. "Uh, we don`t know if Angelina is coming." Vinny says. "Oh well that`s F*cked up." Samson says. "Well you two are gonna have to do alot of work today because we are short on staff." Samson says as Rinna nods. "Alright" Vinny says.

**(later)**

Angelina comes in the Shore Store as Rinna and Vinny were working together and they look at Angelina as Samson yells at her.

Vinny (Angelina is making up an excuse that she`s sick. That`s a lame excuse, she just doesn`t wanna work)

**(Later)**

Vinny and Rinna come home. "Yo Angelina left!" Mike says. "Wait she left? Why?" Rinna asked. "She was like so disrespectful to our boss when he came to ask her why she didn`t come to work. She was in the bathroom with the door closed as he was talking to her" Jenni explained.

"Seriously? Wow..." Vinny says.

**(Later on Upstairs outside,Ryder, Rinna, Snooki and the guys but Ron are in the hottub)**

Rinna was sitting next to Vinny. Snooki and Ryder start making out with each other. Rinna and the guys were shocked and started laughing. Then snooki makes out with Mike. Rinna and Vinny start laughing.

**(Next Night)**

At Karma, Jenni and Rinna dance together as they both laugh and then they dance with Pauly and Vinny. Later on Sammi was upset that Ronnie was dancing with another girl, so she gives a cop her number.

Sammi (So someone came up to me and says Ronnie left with JWOWW. I`m like no. no no no no no. My heart just sanked into my stomach and I was like f*ck that.)


	4. Almost Strangled

Jersey Shore Season 1

Chapter 4-Almost Strangled

**(Next Day)**

Rinna wakes up and walks to the phone and call her mom. "Hello?" Rinna`s mom asks. "Hey mom!" Rinna says happily. "Rinna! How are you sweetie!?" Rinna's mom asks happily. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." Rinna says. "I'm doing great! I hope everything is going well in Jersey for you honey" Rinna`s mom says. "Yah, everything is going great" Rinna says in tears.

"Aw honey are you crying?" Rinna`s mom asks. "Y-Yeah" Rinna says sniffing. "Adriana, I want you to have fun this summer. I love you and miss you so much. No tears alright sweetie?" Rinna`s mom asks. "Okay mom. I love you." Rinna says. "I love you too" Rinna's mom says and then they both hang up and Rinna wipes her tears. Vinny comes in

"Hey, you alright?" Vinny asks. "Yeah, I just miss my mom." Rinna says as she stands up from the bean chair and then Vinny hugs her. "How bout we hang out today? Just you and me?" Vinny asks. "Sure." Rinna says smiling.

**(To the boardwalk)**

Vinny and Rinna go on the boardwalk and play some games as Rinna beats him in alot of games as she laughs. Later they are walking home. "Thanks for today. You made me feel alot better." Rinna says smiling. "No problem. No more tears alright?" Vinny asks. "Alright" Rinna says.

"So how does it feel to lose all those games I won?" Rinna asks grining. "Don't remind me!" Vinny says as Rinna laughs.

Vinny (Rinna is like my best friend. And to see a smile on her face makes me feel even happier that she is my friend)

**(Later at night, at karma)**

Snooki starts doing flips and starts dancing as the gang are shocked and start laughing.

Rinna (Snooki was awesome tonight!)

Vinny and Rinna start battling each other by fist pumping as Rinna laughs.

Rinna (Battling Vinny in fist pumping is freaking funny as ever. I always lose but it`s funny)

**(Next Night)**

The gang go to a bar with Julio and Scott from work and they all hang out but then the boys start to notice that three guys kept being all near them and then the three guys started to take their drinks.

Rinna (Major conflict right now)

"That wasn`t for you guys" Julio says. "I just need two more, I`m sorry" Mike says to the bartender. "It`s not for you!" Snooki yells at the guy. "F*ck you!" The guy says. "Dude, like chill!" Rinna says. "Shut the f*ck up" The guy tells both Juilo and Rinna. "Don`t tell us to shut the f*ck up" Julio says.

"Get your ugly ass-" Snooki began but was punched in the face by the guy as Rinna looked wide eyed and pushes the guy but then he grabs her neck and starts to choke her as she screams.

Rinna (So he punches Snooki, and Snooki is like a sister to me so I pushed him but he ends up grabbing my neck trying to choke me. I was freaking scared out of my life)

Vinny (So I was hanging with Pauly and then I heard screaming and it sounded like Rinna. And I was like what the hell is going on?)

The guy starts to choke Rinna as she screams and everyone tries to get the guy off of Rinna as they do and people start to attack the guy as he escapes but Vinny starts running toward the guy. "Vinny!" Jenni yells.

**(To Snooki)**

Snooki holds her nose and starts crying and Rinna was on the ground crying and holding her neck. "OH MY GOD RINNA! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Sammi asked as she helps her. "Where`s Snooki is she alright too!?" Sam asked Jenni as Jenni helps Snooki.


	5. Comfort

Jersey Shore Season 1

Chapter 5-Comfort

Vinny starts running toward the guy and starts to beat him up as Pauly and Ron try to get him off of him and then the police come and arrest the guy. And Vinny starts to walk away angrily.

Jenni (The kid just hit Snooki and then his hands were like all over Rinna`s neck.)

**(To Vinny)**

"WHO THE F*CK HITS A GIRL LIKE THAT!?" Vinny asks angrily. "Vin,Vin Vin, relax" Ronnie says as he tries to calm him down.

Ronnie (Vinny he was just f*cking pissed. He was just so angry.)

Vinny and the boys start walking off and Vinny kicks a gate from a closed store. "Where is Rinna and Snooki? Are they alright?" Vinny asked and then goes after Rinna and Snooki but only saw Snooki.

**(To Rinna)**

Rinna is with the doctors getting he neck checked.

Rinna (My neck hurts like crazy. I couldn`t even talk)

"You need to drink some hot drinks to sooth the throat and put heat on the neck to sooth it. You`ll be fine if you do that." The doctor says as Rinna nods. "Can you talk or does it hurt when you talk?" The doctor asks. "It doesn`t hurt but I can feel my voice getting slightly cracky" Rinna says.

"Just drink hot drinks and you`ll be fine" The doctor says as Rinna nods and then Pauly walks over to her and hugs her. "Sigh,Rinna..." Pauly says sadly. "Can you just take me home?" Rinna says in a low voice because of her neck. Pauly nods.

Pauly (I mean two of our roommates got hurt tonight. Snooki got punched and Rinna got Choked.)

Rinna goes home with Pauly and Everyone goes home and Rinna goes in Vinny`s room and lays on his bed and starts crying. Later Vinny comes home.

"Hey is Rinna here? Did she come home yet?" Vinny asked. "She`s in your room" Jenni says as Vinny goes in his room.

Jenni (Vinny is the best person to comfort. they're close.)

**(To vinny's room)**

Vinny walks in to see Rinna under the covers crying. "Rinna..." Vinny says as he walks to his bed and takes the covers off and gets in bed with her as she hugs him and cries on him as he hugs her back.

"I`m sorry for being in your bed" Rinna says in a low voice. "No problem" Vinny says as he kisses her forehead. "I`m here now, alright?" Vinny asks. "Thank you" Rinna says sniffing and cuddles with him as he does the same and she falls asleep on him as he kisses her head.

Vinny (Rinna, she`s very close to me. We're best friends and I would do anything for her. And for a guy to almost strangle her like that, I wanted to kill the guy. And what he did to snooki, I mean why would you punch a girl like that?)

Rinna (I`m glad I`m with Vinny because I just feel safe. It`s nice to have a good friend like that.)

**(Next Morning)**

Rinna wakes up in Vinny`s arms. "Hey" Vinny says smiling. "Hey" Rinna replies smiling. "Thanks for keeping me company" Rinna says. "Of course. I`ll do anything for you" Vinny says. "Is this cause you owe me for taking your shift?" Rinna asks. "Nope. I mean it when I tell you I`ll do anything for you" Vinny says smiling. "Thanks" Rinna says.

Rinna kisses his cheek and they both get out of bed and go downstairs and greet the gang.

Rinna (My voice feels so much better after I kept drinking hot stuff. My neck is still a little sore but I`m all grins and smiles)

Rinna hugs Snooki as Snooki hugs back. "Are you alright?" Rinna asks Snooki. "I can`t even brush my teeth or anything, but better." Snooki says as Rinna nods. "Rinna are you alright?" Mike asks as the gang nod. "Much better cause of Vinny" Rinna says.

"AW!" The girls says as Vinny smiles.

**(Later in the Kitchen)**

Vinny chases snooki with the lobster as rinna and the gang laugh. Rinna helps the guys fix dinner.

Mike (This is why the guys love hanging with rinna instead of the other girls. She does sh*t in the house. I mean girls, Help out once in a while)

**(Next day, the gang go to a boat place and get a boat)**

Rinna (So the gang and I are going to a little boat party)

The gang arrive and they see all these other people with boats and it`s a big party. Rinna pushes Vinny in the lake as the guys laugh and so does Rinna and then Vinny gets back on the boat and grabs her and takes her down in the lake with her as she screams and everyone laughs.

Rinna laughs and they both get back on the boat and they start partying.

**(Next morning after the night at karma)**

"I just wanted to tell you it was nice knowing you" Vinny says as Ronnie and Rinna turn to look at Vinny. "Why?" Ronnie asks. "Cause I hooked up with the bosses girl" Vinny says as Rinna and Ronnie start laughing. "Omg, Are you kidding me?" Rinna asks as Vinny nods and they all start laughing.


	6. Rinna Can Fight!

Jersey Shore Season 1

Chapter 6-Rinna Can Fight!

**(Later at night after headliner outside at home)**

Rinna was outside hanging with Snooki. "MIKE!" a voice says. "Yo there's crazy girls outside" Mike says. "Wow..." Rinna says. "You mind getting the fat chicks out?" Mike asked, "Yah sure, whatever" Rinna says as her and Snooki go out to where the girls were.

"You guys gotta leave." Rinna says nicely and then the 3 girls (Brunette, Girl with yellow shirt, and girl with blue tank top) start to leave. "Nasty ass bitches" The girls says.

Rinna (You know what? I`m done. I`m tired of being the nice one)

Rinna and Snooki walk after them. "Hey! If you got something to say, say it to my face instead of mumbling like a hungry hippo!" Rinna says as the guys say oh!.

Snooki (I like this Rinna.)

"Look, we were invited here" The girl in the yellow shirt says. "But this is my f*cking house." Snooki tries to hold the girls back as Snooki and Rinna were standing there. Snooki throws her drink at them and then Rinna grabs the girl with the yellow shirt`s hair and starts hitting her head as Snooki starts to fight too.

Rinna (I was so mad, I started to make some of them bleed)

Rinna starts punching the girl with the yellow shirt`s face. "F*cking bitch!" Rinna says but then the brunette hits Rinna and then Rinna grabs her hair and starts fighting her and Vinny and Pauly grab Rinna but Rinna still fights the brunette.

Vinny (Rinna is fiesty. Me and Pauly could not get her off of these girls. She looks fragile but shes a fighter)

Mike and Ronnie come and grab Rinna but they fail to get her off of the girls as Rinna keeps hitting the 3 girls with Snooki.

Ronnie (like damn rinna! All 4 of us are trying to get her off of these girls and she still isn`t backing down.)

"YOU STUPID DUMB BITCH! I`LL ROCK YOUR WORLD!" the yellow shirt girl says. "DO SOMETHING! I F*CKING DARE YOU. HIT ME AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS! I`LL MAKE YOU FREAKING BLEED YOU F*CKING FAT ASS BITCH!" Rinna screams as Rinna starts fighting the girl in the yellow shirt again and Rinna rips some of her hair but then the 4 guys tackle Rinna to calm her down.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! GO TO THE F*CK HOME! GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!" Rinna screams as she tries to break free. The 3 girls get arrested and then the guys release Rinna. But Ronnie grabs Rinna.

Rinna (I am not the one to mess with. I`m in no mood for no trashy hoes)

Ronnie gives Rinna to Vinny as Vinny holds her waist from behind locking her arms so she wouldn`t break free. "YOU STUPID BITCHES!" Rinna screams as the 3 girls kept yelling at Snooki and Rinna but they leave since they get arrested. "Adriana, Adriana, calm down" Vinny says as rinna starts calming down. "Alright alright." Rinna says and goes in the living room with snooki.

"How can you fight like that!? It took all 4 of us to get you off!" Mike exclaims. Rinna laughs.

* * *

**(Next day)**

Vinny (So my family is coming over,so i gotta clean up the house)

Vinny starts cleaning the house. "Hey Vin, What are you doing?" Rinna asked. "My family is coming over." Vinny says. "OOH! Awesome! Let me help!" Rinna says as they clean the house together.

**(Later)**

The door knocks and Vinny opens it to see his family. "Yo!" Vinny says as he starts his family.

Rinna (So Vinny`s family comes over. So nice!)

"Hi I`m Rinna" Rinna says happily to Vinny's mom as she smiles and hugs her. "You are a very beautiful lady" Vinny`s mom says. "My son needs a girl like you" Vinny`s mom says as Vinny and Rinna blush and the gang laugh. Rinna starts hanging with Vinny's family.

Vinny (My family loves Rinna. The kids love her. She gives them candy and plays with them. She's just a awesome girl.)

**(To Vinny and his mom)**

"Thanks for everything mom" Vinny says hugging her as she hugs back. "That Rinna girl is a very beautiful lady. She is really sweet, I love her" Vinny's mom says as Vinny nods and smiles.

**(At night)**

Rinna (So the gang go to the bar but I decided to stay home and chill out for a while)

Later Pauly and Mike come back home. "Hey." Rinna says putting her hair up in a bun. "Hey rinna." Mike and Pauly say. "What`s up?" Rinna asks. "This guy kept being a jerkoff." Mike says. But then the phone rings and mike answers it. "Hello? I`m actually on the other line...wait ronnie got into a bad fight on the board walk?" Mike asks as Rinna and Pauly are shocked and then they run to the board walk to find ronnie.

Rinna (We are desperatly trying to find ronnie but then we start hearing the police siren. I`m like, Please don`t tell me he`s gonna get arrested.)

Later on Mike and Pauly run as Rinna jogs and Rinna finds Sammi. "Sam what happened?" Rinna asks. "Ronnie just got into a fight and then he pushes me and left without me" Sam explains. "Come on let`s hurry and go home" Rinna says

* * *

**(Later in AC)**

Rinna (So we all decided to go to AC, hopefully no drama or anything, just fun. Ron and Sam made up, so everyone is happy)

When everyone arrives, everyone is sleep. Rinna and Vinny cuddle together on the same bed. Snooki looks around to see everyone sleeping.

Snooki (Everyone is sleeping!)

**(Later)**

Mike (Everyone`s getting dressed for dinner)

Rinna (Mike changes his shirt like 4-5 times. I'm like, jeesh)

Rinna puts on a pretty light blue dress which shows her legs. "Alright peeps we ready?" Rinna asks. "OMG! SHE'S SHOWING HER LEGS AGAIN!" Snooki exclaims as rinna laughs. "Damn Rinna, you look beautiful" Vinny says. "Aw thanks Vin" Rinna says grinning.

**(At dinner) **

Rinna (Unfortantly, people start talking Sh*t)

"Where did Snooki go did she leave" Mike asks. "Go f*ck yourself mike, honestly" Snooki says as everyone says 'oh!' "Your f*cking annoying, no one likes you in this house" Snooki says. "Really oh! Snicks is getting hard right now" Mike says.

"Can I have a roll please?" Snooki asks. "Don't worry you have a couple" Mike says as the gang is shocked. "That was f*cked up" Vinny says as Rinna nods. "Mike, come on, that went too far" Rinna says but then Snooki leaves as Jenni sighs and goes after her.

**(Later)**

Rinna (After all the drama, Mike said sorry to snooki, so I guess everyone is okay again. We go to the club)

Vinny starts dancing with a girl but then Mike does the robbery on Vinny as Vinny got annoyed. Rinna goes back to the hotel early with Ron and Sam. Rinna takes a shower and comes out with sweatpants and a tanktop. Jenni comes in angrily.

"Whoa,what happend with you?" Rinna asks. "I`m gonna knock Mike the f*ck out!" Jenni says. "Why? What happend?" Rinna asks. "I slapped Mike cause he wouldn't take me home cause I was feelings sick but then I got kicked out the club" Jenni says. "Hit him. He deserves it!" Sam says.

**(Later) **

Everyone is home and Rinna was in the living room relaxing on the couch but then Jenni comes and slaps him but then Mike grabs her to calm him down. "Whoa whoa whoa, you need to chill the f*ck out. You need to chill the f*ck out" Mike says as Vinny grabs her to calm her down. "Get off me." Jenni says.

Jenni hits Mike in the mouth as everyone was shock.


	7. MVPA

Jersey Shore Season 1

Chapter 7-M.V.P.A

Rinna (ooh! I know that gotta hurt!)

The security hold back Jenni as Vinny takes her in the other room as Mike laughs.

**(Back to Jersey)**

Rinna (So we all went bowling and stuff to just have fun. I'm not gonna lie, I kinda suck at bowling (Laughs) but I tried. I need the bumpers around the bowling aisle so I can get a good shot. Is that cheating?)

**(Next night at Karma)**

Snooki and Rinna dance and then Rinna dances with Jenni

Rinna (As we were walking home, these trashy chicks started to talk trash saying we dress like whores)

Snooki (Like bitch I can where whatever the f*ck I want)

"Are you kidding me? Why you talking trash? Why you talking trash?" Rinna yells as Vinny holds her back. "Adriana" Vinny says trying to calm her down. "Alright,alright" Rinna says

Ronnie (So then this kid starts cursing at me and I'm like why do you have to talk sh*t for?)

Rinna (So the security starts to push the guy away)

Vinny (And then we all start walking again)

"Dirty,dirty people!" Mike yells as his girls he's bring home laughs.

Rinna (But then things get out of hand when Ron starts to react alot more than we expected)

"I swear to god bro,that f*cking kid..." Ron says walking fast.

Sammi (So the guy started to act all tough and started to yell at us but then thats when Ron just ran)

Ron turns and starts running. "WAIT! WAIT!" Sam yells. "RON!" Rinna yells. Ronnie runs to the guy and punches him. "That's one shot! That's one shot kid!" Ron yells.

Mike (Man, the guy is just sleeping. (Scruggs) That's what you get for talking sh*t)

Rinna (So we all start walking again but then the poilce come)

The police confront Ronnie. "He was like coming at us, it was like self-defense. We were just trying to get home" Ron says. "Okay well guess what? You're gettin' arrested. Because its an ag-assault. You knocked him out. Out cold" one of the police officers say and then Ron gets arrested.

"Why is Ronnie in the car right now?" Vinny asks. "He shouldn't be in the cop car." Rinna says.

Sam (Like dude, like ron, why'd you have to punch him? Now look at the situation you're in)

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

Rinna (After the conflict, ronnie came home when Sam got him)

Ron comes home. Rinna goes and hugs him as he hugs back. "You alright dude?" Rinna asks. "Yeah" Ron replies and then Sam and Ron walk upstairs. "That dude was sleeping man!" Mike says as Rinna and Ron laugh.

**(At the beach later on the day)**

Rinna is in a blue two piece swimsuit as she lays on a towel relaxing with the girls next to her. "You have got to show your body more Rinna." Snooki says. Rinna laughs. "Well I just don't wanna show too much skin. I don't know, I guess it's because I love wearing jeans and sweatpants." Rinna says.

"Um hello! You look hot!" Snooki exclaims as Rinna laughs. "I wanna go surfing. I'll be back" Rinna says standing up and getting a surf board and starts surfing skillfully.

Vinny (You learn more about Rinna everyday)

**(Later)**

Rinna (so later we keep seeing mike hanging out with these young girls.)

"Did you find out she was like, twelve?" Jenni asks. "I didn't even go there" Mike says. "Yah but she looks like 16." Sam says. "I'm just tryna have some fun. What the f*ck?" Mike asks.

**(Later at night)**

Rinna (So later at night I see Mike, Pauly,and Vinny going out and I asked if I could go and they said sure. So, it's time for me to trash these guys in some games!)

**(At the bar)**

Rinna and the guys play basketball while Rinna trashed Mike and then Vinny and then lost to Pauly by just 1 point. "Damn girl" Mike says as Rinna laughs. "You can totally hang with us" Mike says as he hugs Rinna.

Mike (Yup,Rinna is a cool chick to hang with the guys.)

**(Next Morning)**

Rinna (I love the Jersey Shore, I mean, we had our laughs, our fights, but we all had fun. I hope to do it again next year.)

Rinna has her stuff outside. "Alright peeps!" Rinna says grinning. "Group hug!" Snooki says as everyone hugs Rinna as Rinna laughs. "I love you guys." Rinna says. Vinny kisses Rinna's cheek as Rinna smiles and hugs Vinny.

Rinna leaves the house and walks to her car.

Rinna (It's sad to leave but you know, I'm glad I came here. I made new friends and everything. I hope to do it again)


	8. UPDATE

**UPDATE!**

Hey,This update is for all my stories, so hopefully every one will look at this so they can get the heads up. I will be posting new stories and chapters soon. **But look at my profile for more updates too because that is where I'll be putting my updates on instead of my stories. But I have an ongoing poll about who is your favorite OC,** please vote**. I will be adding more OCs as I update my stories and chapters and post new stories. Please VOTE and check out MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES PLEASE!** **Any questions, I don't mind you messaging me.** :) Thanks again. I'll update as soon as I can, I've been busy with school and hanging out with my friends and family.


End file.
